In forming power or signal distribution systems it is necessary to provide interconnection between various members or components of the system. Generally the interconnections are provided by electrical connectors having one or more electrical contact terminals therein. Frequently the electrical terminals will be of the barrel type for termination to wire conductors. Generally it is desirable that these barrel terminals be crimpable to their associated wires. Furthermore, it is also desirable that the terminals be made in a cost effective manner such as by stamping and forming. Having an "open" seam in a barrel, however, can cause problems associated with stress relaxation in that when the terminal is crimped, the forces exerted outwardly along the seam of the crimped terminal may cause the seam to open, thus increasing the electrical resistance through the termination.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,535,013 discloses a connector having a crimpable power contact terminal having a solid barrel portion made by brazing the seam of a formed member. Other methods for achieving essentially solid barrel terminals include the use of a separate sleeve disposed over the formed terminal or by use of a machined part. Both of these aforementioned methods increase the number of manufacturing steps and, therefore, the cost of the terminal.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,535,013 discloses a method of crimping barrel type terminals that is designed to be used with a single annular ring such as a solid screw machined part or a formed member having a brazed seam. When the barrel is crimped it is subjected to sufficient pressure that the outer surface undergoes plastic deformation and is essentially locked into place and, therefore, does not stress relax enough to effect the function of the crimped barrel.
This application is related to U.S. application Ser. No. 07/285,681 filed Dec. 15, 1988, now abandoned and continued in U.S. Ser. No. 376,978 and owned by the present assignee, which discloses an electrical contact terminal comprised of a hollow body portion having a plurality of contacts sections extending forwardly therefrom, a double layer wire barrel portion and first and second opposing transition portions that extend between the barrel portions and the body portions. The double barrel portion includes inner and outer barrel sections, the first barrel section being nested within the second barrel portion such that a seam of the first barrel section is basically diametrically opposed from the seam of the second barrel section. The double barrel portion, therefore, simulates a continuous annular body that will act in essence as a solid member for crimping without requiring brazing or joining of the seam or a separate solid sleeve member disposed over the seam.
The method of making the above terminal is particularly suitable for electrical terminals having hollow body portions. It is also desirable, however, to have a double barrel portion for a ring type terminal or other electrical terminal having only a single transition portion between the barrel and the terminal wherein the double barrel portion can be crimped and act in essence as a solid member as previously described.